


Second Chances

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, mention of noah stilinski - Freeform, reader is stiles' sister again because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Derek/Reader. Reader (Stiles' older sister) is chased down and attacked by an Alpha. Derek finds her, but will she turn?





	Second Chances

You ran through the woods, panting with the effort. You chanced a look behind you and heard a howl, but saw nothing. Your phone rang, and you fumbled it out of your pocket and answered it.

“Derek!” you cried.

“Where are you?” he asked worriedly.

“No idea! In the woods! I’ve got a wolf on my tail!”

“Keep running, I’m on my way.”

Your phone immediately rang again and you quickly answered it.

“(Y/N), we’ve got a problem. There’s a new Alpha in town,” Stiles told you.

“Yeah, no shit! I’m running for my life here!”

“What? Where are you?”

“Why do people keep asking me that?! I’m in the damn woods!”

Just then, you tripped over a tree root sticking up through the leaves and fell down a slope. You landed hard and the air whooshed out of you. You could hear Stiles calling your name as you struggled to breathe. Suddenly, the wolf was on top of you, its hot breath fanning across your face.

“Stiles,” you managed weakly. “I love you.”

You could hear him yelling for you, telling you not to give up, but you were only human. You didn’t stand a chance. You screamed as the wolf tore its claws into you and sank its fangs into your side.

The weight disappeared and you could hear the faint sounds of fighting and growling. You looked toward the sounds but couldn’t see anything through your blurred vision. After a moment, the noise stopped and Derek was above you, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“(Y/N), stay with me, okay? Just stay with me, please,” he begged.

He lifted you into his arms as gently as he could, but you still cried out in pain. He began running through the woods, desperate to get you to Deaton. He reached his car and set you in the passenger seat before getting in and speeding off toward the vet’s office. 

Once you reached it, he pulled you out of the car. Scott and Stiles were waiting for you.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, putting his hands on his head. 

“She was bitten. She could turn,” Scott told them both reassuringly.

Deaton was waiting to open the door and led you all into the back. Derek laid you on the table and took your face in his hands.

“Hey, can you hear me? (Y/N)!” He was really worried. 

“Yeah,” you whispered. “I can hear you.”

Derek began taking your pain away, jaw clenching from the effort. Deaton started cleaning your wounds.

“I’m afraid all we can do is wait and see if the bite takes. If it doesn’t, well…” he said apologetically.

You could hear Stiles punch something and Derek went to stop him. 

“She wouldn’t want this,” Derek told your little brother.

“Stiles,” you said weakly, reaching out your hand.

He came over and took hold of it tightly, sniffling as tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m here.”

“It’s gonna be okay, kid.”

He laughed humorlessly. “You’re laying here, possibly dying, and you’re comforting me?”

“It’s my job. Listen, if my body rejects the bite, you and Dad need to take care of each other. You got it? Make him eat healthier. Don’t let him drink too much.”

More tears fell. “(Y/N), come on. What are we supposed to do without you? We already lost Mom, we can’t lose you too. Come on, you gotta hold on for me, okay? I need my big sister.”

“You have to tell Dad the truth too. He deserves to know how I really died.”

“You are not gonna die, okay? You can’t. I’m not gonna let you.”

You chuckled. “I’ll do my best. Derek?” You reached out your other hand.

Derek took it and rubbed his thumb along your knuckles. “Yeah?”

“I need you to take care of my family. Please.”

He nodded, trying not to cry. “I will. I promise.”

“I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have been out there. Now I’m gonna die and we never got to…” You started to cry.

Derek shushed you. “Never got to what?”

“Derek, you have to be blind if you don’t know how much I care about you.”

He smiled slightly. “I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

You laughed, squeezing both their hands as a wave of pain accompanied it. “Of course you knew.”

“I’m sorry I never said anything. I should’ve…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Because you’re gonna be okay and I’m gonna take you out, okay?”

You could feel yourself slipping away. “Where?”

“That Italian place you love. Just you and me. You can wear that purple dress I love, okay?”

“That sounds nice.”

Your vision began to go dark. You could hear Stiles and Derek calling for you, but you couldn’t hold on anymore.

When you woke up, the sun was out. The birds were so loud that morning. You realized you could hear the thumping of three heartbeats and you looked down at where your wounds had been. They were completely healed.

You sat up and looked around you. Stiles, Scott and Derek were all asleep on the floor, sitting up against the wall. You hopped off the table and went to Stiles. You could see tearstains on his cheeks. You put a hand on his left cheek and whispered his name.

His eyes opened slowly and stared at you. “(Y/N)?” he murmured hopefully.

“Hey, kid.”

He jumped to his feet and threw his arms around you. You returned the hug, rubbing his back as he fought back sobs.

“I’m okay, Stiles. I’m okay,” you reassured him.

He pulled back and wiped away his tears. “Yeah. You’re okay. And you’re a werewolf.”

“I guess so. That should be interesting.”

He glanced over at Derek. “So what’s with you and sourwolf?”

“I’m not sure yet. Something, I hope.”

He nodded. “All right, let me get Scott and we’ll leave you alone for a minute.”

“Thanks.”

He roused Scott, who also gave you a hug and a smile. They left for the front of the office and you turned to Derek. You leaned down and took his face in your hands.

“Derek.”

His eyes shot open. “You’re okay.” He stood up and looked you over. “Thank god.” He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly.

You laid your head on his chest, returning the hug. “I’m okay.”

“I thought…it just seemed like it was taking so long.”

“I always have done things in my own time,” you replied with a chuckle.

He pulled back to look at you. “Did you mean what you said last night?”

“I did. You?”

“Hell yes. You busy tonight?”

“Well it’s not a full moon, so no.”

“Let’s go out. Let’s celebrate.”

You nodded. “Let me go home first, talk to my dad. We can’t keep this from him anymore. I’ll take Scott and show him.”

“All right. Meet at my place after? I just…I want you close right now.” 

You smiled softly. “I get that.” You placed a hand on his cheek and glanced down at his lips. “How do you feel about women who make the first move?”

He smirked. “I’ll tell you when it happens.”

You leaned it and pressed your lips to his. He put his hands on your hips and pulled you closer, kissing you back fiercely. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

After a moment, Derek broke the kiss to get in a breath. You laughed and pecked his cheek.

“How do you feel about guys who make the second move?” he asked you.

“Love them.”

With that, you continued kissing him, a shiver of pleasure running up your spine. You could hear Stiles come back and say “Gross!” before leaving again. You chuckled into the kiss.

Thank goodness for second chances.


End file.
